The Wayward Soldier
by GrissomCastleLuvr
Summary: Lt. Rowan "Cyborg" Lockheart was a soldier through and through. That all changed with the death of her team and her decision to go undercover for the CIA. Over the years she has lost herself, her faith, and most of all, her strength to carry on. She thought it was the end when she was trapped in The Gulag. Then, she meets Captain John Price.


_So this is my first Modern Warfare story ever. What I'm hoping to do with this first chapter and the ones that I have following it is to create a background story of the OC that I have created. From this chapter you can see that her story begins before the events in the first Modern Warfare. It will then go to Modern Warfare, and then to the present, which begins in Modern Warfare 2. Thank you to those who have even read this first bit. :) Enjoy._

* * *

_**2005**_

**July 19****th**** – 10:32:16**

**Lt. Rowan "Cyborg" Lockheart**

**1****st**** Battalion, 75****th**** Ranger Regiment**

**Echo Company – Echo Five**

**Sheberghān****, Afghanistan**

Rowan wiped away the sweat that was beginning to trickle down into her eyebrow. She knew, however, that this action would only be futile as the temperature would continue to climb throughout the day.

"Damn…." Sergeant Max "Shredder" Gallagher tugged his collar away from his neck, "How hot is _it_?"

Private Javier "Javi" Sanchez clicked his teeth, "The highest is supposed to be one-oh-two…."

"…and that's at _noon_," Rowan finished. She shifted the weight of the M4A1 Assault Rifle in her hands hopelessly trying to achieve some level of comfort.

"_Shit_," the Sergeant growled.

"That's what you get for asking."

"Can it, Javi!"

"Hey!" Captain Eliot Bishop snapped, "Would you two _ladies_ **quit **_bickering_?" He then seemed to consider Rowan's presence, "No offense, Cyborg."

Rowan nodded, "None taken, sir."

Feeling the sting of the Captain's reprimand Max mumbled, "It was all _Javi's fault_ anyways," as he kicked up a loose rock from the pavement with the tip of his boot.

"Shedder…" Rowan warned.

"Fine, fine, I get it," came the appeasement.

"It's alright Shredder," Sergeant Joshua "Juggernaut" Jenkins said, "I feel ya."

Rowan could admit that she agreed with Shredder as well. It was too fucking hot to be walking through a city-especially _this_ city-in the middle of the fucking desert no matter how important their HVI was.

_I wouldn't say that to him, of course, it would make his ego even more inflated than it already is…if that's even possible. _

She pondered this thought for a moment.

_Yes, it's definitely possible._

Rowan inspected her surroundings: the sand colored buildings that seemed to be about ten feet apart, the opened windows of the buildings, the only shade provided by the connecting alleys, and the sand covered road.

_Nothing but sand, sand, and more sand. How fucking fantastic._

"Overlord this is Echo Five," the Captain radioed in-breaking any further thoughts Rowan might have had, "we are at the designated street. I am now requesting the target's location, over."

"_**According to our Intel, the **__**HVI should be in the building located sixty meters to your left**__."_

"Rodger that, Overlord. I'll let you know when we retrieve the package."

"Alright Team," Bishop announced, "let's move out."

All of Echo Five followed their Captain's lead and began running to the HVI's safehouse. The team halted in front of a pale blue building when Captain Bishop raised his fist.

"This is it," he looked at Jenkins and pointed at the back door, "Juggernaut get this door open." He then looked at Max, "Shredder, after Juggernaut has breached this door, I want _**you **_to take point."

Getting in front of the door Juggernaut yelled, "Breaching," and kicked it off its hinges. The sound of his boot connecting with the wood was _almost_ satisfying.

_It will not be as satisfying as capturing this guy_, he thought as a small grin appeared on his face.

Backing away from the smashed-in object he turned to Max and said, "We have been tracking this Abdul-Khabir for _3 months _now, so don't screw this up _Shredder_."

"_Please_," Max scoffed, "I'm a _professional_."

Raising his own M4A1, he walked through the doorway.

After waiting a few seconds, they heard, _**"Hallway, clear**_."

"You heard the man Echo Five," the Captain reaffirmed, "fall out."

While aiming down her sights Rowan cautiously entered the dark, dank building. Her electric blue eyes scanned her environment ferociously; however, she could not get rid of the sickening feeling that had awakened in the pit of her stomach.

"_**Corner, clear.**_"

"Hey, Cyborg," Private Sanchez called out from behind. "_**Right room, clear.**_"

"_**Left room, clear.**_"

"What Javi?"

"Is it just me or does this seem strange?"

"_**Corner, clear.**_"

"What seems strange?" She questioned as she came into a large empty room behind Captain Bishop, Juggernaut, and Shredder.

"The fact that this building seems to be empty," Javi finished his thought as he stood beside Rowan.

Bishop spoke into his headpiece, "Overlord, this is Echo Five. Abdul-Khabir is not here. I repeat Abdul-Khabir is not here."

"_**I hear you loud and clear Echo Five. Make your way back-**_"

"Hey, look!" Javi pointed across the vacant space, "There's another door over there."

Bishop spoke again, "Standby, Overlord. We may have found something."

"Shredder, you know what to do," he instructed.

With a shake of his head, Shredder took point again.

The rest of Echo Five followed close behind.

Once reaching the door, Shredder looked over his shoulder and nodded towards the team. Turning back he slowly turned the nob and quickly rushed in.

"Room clear, but guys you might want to check this out," he added.

After following the Captain and Juggernaut through the doorway, she could see what Shredder was talking about.

Tables were pushed along the back wall with computers resting on top of them. On the left wall there were security monitors and on the right there was a white board. On the board many names, dates, and places were written down and a few photos of different people were circled in red.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up suddenly as she watched the men walk around the room.

That's when she heard the faint ticking in the room.

Her eyes widened as she realized what the ticking was.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" She screamed.

"What the hell-"Juggernaut had no time finish as the bomb went off.

* * *

Pain.

That's all Lieutenant Rowan "Cyborg" Lockheart felt when she woke up.

All through her body there was nothing but pain.

_What happened?_

As she tried to sit up, her abdomen erupted with a burning sensation. Her hand quickly fell to her stomach as she clenched her teeth from the unbearable pain.

Before blacking out again her last thought was, _fuck me._

* * *

Waking up for the second time, Rowan blinked furiously….and coughed.

_My lungs are burning. It hurts to breathe. Why?_

That's when she remembered the explosion and the looks on everyone's faces as they realized their fate.

_Captain Bishop._

_Shredder._

_Juggernaut._

_Ja-_

"Cy…Cyb…Cyborg?" She heard Javi wheeze out.

She frantically glanced around, but all she could see was rubble surrounding her.

"Right behind you, Cyborg."

With all her might, Rowan pushed herself to roll over.

Every inch of movement was causing her pain-killing her, but she didn't care. All she could think about was getting to Javi.

She crawled as much as she could until she was next to the young Private. She could see that both of his legs were twisted at weird angles.

_Oh Javi._

Crawling just an inch further, she grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Cyborg," Javi smiled with tears building in his brown eyes.

Squeezing his fingers, Rowan sighed, "Oh Javi."

* * *

_So, what do you think so far? Is this a good first chapter for my first Call of Duty story? Is it too short? Was there enough detail? Don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you guys think. I appreciate you guys reading this first bit and I hope you will enjoy the rest as the events of Rowan's past is explored. If you have questions, don't be afraid to ask._


End file.
